Providing virtual containers, such as treasure boxes, treasure troves, combat boxes, war chests, lucky boxes, resource boxes, resource chests, mystery boxes, mystery chests, random boxes, and/or any other type(s) of virtual container(s) in an online game is generally known in the art. Such a virtual container may be activated by a player to acquire an item in the online game. In implementations, the item may be distributed to the player in accordance with a stochastic determination. For example, a first item may be associated with a given virtual container such that there is a 10% chance it will be distributed to the player upon player activation of the given virtual container, a second item with a 20% chance of being distributed to the player upon the activation, a third item with a 25% chance of being distributed to the player upon the activation, and so on.